duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Beast Folk
]] Beast Folk (ビーストフォーク) are a Nature race which were introduced in DM-01 Base Set and they have been featured in sets very often. In the OCG, all Beast Folk evolution creatures have "Hero" in their names. This was changed for the TCG release. Story Beast Folk are the most populous race in the Nature civilization. Strong and brave, they excel in the use of close-combat weapons such as axes, clubs, and swords. As Nature world’s most powerful warriors, some are equal in strength to Armored Dragons of the Fire civilization. Beast Folk vary in appearance, determined by their ancestry. Those with common genealogy and similar heads maintain friendly relations with each other, and are known to collaborate in times of war and peace. On reaching adulthood, Beast folk tattoo their bodies with symbols that represent their ancient ancestors. In their search for spirituality, they turn to the sky above the canopy. They imagine that a paradise exists above them, as evidenced by the many staircases they have built in the trees. Gameplay The weakest Beast Folk are Torcon & Bronze-Arm Tribe, only having 1000 Power. The strongest Beast Folk in Duel Masters are Fighter Dual Fang and Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast, both with 8000 power. Storm Wrangler, the Furious goes up to 8000 when blocked though. The strongest non-evolution mono-Nature Beast Folk (not counting Kaiman, Temporal Flower, which is a Psychic Creature) are Assault Champion, Rose Sorcerer, and Zetsu Gowan, Savage Fairy among others with 4000 power, while the strongest Rainbow Civilization Beast Folk is Paloro, God of the Cycle with 5000+ power. Although there is no Beast Folk creature with the mana cost of 1, Beast Folk are able to evolve quickly on the third turn with Barkwhip, the Smasher to quickly swarm your opponent. In later turns you can choose to evolve other Beast Folk into Fighter Dual Fang. Beast Folk are one of the most mana efficient creatures, usually having cost proportional to their power like in the case of Snow Shunfist, Savage Fairy, Fear Fang between others, however this come with disadvantages, most Beast Folks do not have a stable power higher that 3000, and the ones that get it higher are evolution, power attackers or hybrid creatures, so likely the best strategy to consider when using Beast Folk is to try to summon many of them in swarm to try to overhelm the enemy, some of them even enforce those tactics with card like Mighty Shouter who give themselves has Mana when dying or Silver Axe who creates Mana when it attacks. The race also features multiple creatures such as Bronze-Arm Tribe or Dreaming Moon Knife who have effects that add cards from the top of your deck into the mana zone. Support * Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem (Whenever you put another creature into the battle zone, each Beast Folk in the battle zone gets +2000 power and "Double breaker" until the end of the turn) * Assault Champion (When summoned, your other Arc Seraphims and Beast Folks gain power +3000 and "Double breaker" until end of turn.) * Matchless Lord of Fear, Galumta (Sympathy—Death Puppet & Beast Folk) * Soldarios, Holy Emperor (Meteorburn—Summon a non-evolution Arc Seraphim or Beast Folk from your mana zone) Creatures that evolve from Beast Folk * Fighter Dual Fang * Storm Wrangler, the Furious * Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage * Forest Sword, Great Hero * Sarutahiko, the Great Hero * Quatro Fang, Super Gang Leader * Barkwhip, the Smasher (While being tapped, your other Beast Folk in the battle zone gets +2000 power) * Super Big Hero "Quattro Fang" Category:Race Category:Nature Beast Folk